Você sabe
by Alis Clow
Summary: Um desabafo diante da perda de alguém amado, para alguém também amado.


**Título: **Você sabe...  
**Autora:**** Alis**  
Beta: Não tem  
**Par/Personagens: **À sua escolha (vide notas no final)  
**Classificação: ****PG  
Warnings: **Baseado em fatos reais (sempre quis dizer isso XD)

* * *

  
Você sabe que toda vez que senta do meu lado, com um sorriso no rosto e esse ar de satisfação, você me mata um pouquinho. Que toda vez que você o elogia e diz como está feliz, você me destrói.

_Você sabe que isso me machuca, não sabe?_

E ainda assim, você passeia de mãos dadas na minha frente com ele. Você fala o quanto ele é maravilhoso e de um lado dele que eu nunca conheci. São quase dez anos. Dez anos que eu o conheço e você, em questão de meses, me fala de coisas que eu não sabia que ele gostava, coisas que nunca o ouvi dizer, um lado completamente diferente de alguém com quem passei quase metade de minha vida.

_Eu não queria sentir que perdi algo._

Ele era meu melhor amigo. Não vou dizer que _sempre _foi assim_._ É mentira. Em uma parte de minha– _nossas_ – vidas, eu não gostava dele. Mas nós tínhamos onze anos e ele não gostava do meu jeito, minha postura de criança que está acostumada a ter o que quer. Eu não gostava de como ele não me seguia como os outros, não me adorava. Ele mesmo tinha uma personalidade forte demais, um traço dominante muito acentuado para se dobrar às minhas vontades. E, talvez por isso mesmo, eu tenha me aproximado. Pela maneira diferente que ele me tratava, como ele sabia bater de frente comigo sem me fazer ter vontade de matá-lo. Ele me instigava, me empurrava a diante, me desafiava, me fazia querer impressioná-lo todo o tempo. Meu Deus, mesmo naquela época eu já gostava _tanto _dele. E agora você chega e se coloca entre nós dois e eu mal posso olhá-lo sem me sentir mal pelos meus pensamentos.

_Eu sinto culpa e medo o tempo todo. E você sabe disso._

E ainda assim, você continua fazendo essas coisas. Você continua me tratando como seu melhor amigo – e eu sou – e me contando detalhes que eu não preciso saber sobre a intimidade de vocês dois. Que eu _não quero_ saber. E você conta com minha honradez, com o fato de eu ser incapaz de trair alguém importante, para falar isso tudo e saber que eu nunca, jamais vou tentar alguma coisa com ele; que a motivação a persegui-lo causada pelas suas palavras nunca me atingirão. Você confia na minha força de vontade quase inabalável e confia nos meus princípios para não perdê-lo.

_O que eu fiz para merecer isso?_

Eu fui covarde. Eu sei que eu fui. Eu tive uma vida inteira para ir atrás dele, para dizer como eu me sentia e eu não fiz isso. Eu me calei e me contentei em ter o que ele me dava gratuitamente, sem dor e sem luta. Tive receio de perder sua amizade ao arriscar um pouco mais, tive medo da rejeição. Fui covarde, eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, quando você disse que o queria, tudo o que eu pensava era "Por quê? Por que você quer roubar minha única chance? Por que você quer torná-lo fora de alcance para sempre?". Porque ele está, você sabe? Mesmo que vocês terminem amanhã – e eu não estou desejando isso, ainda assim, eu nunca o terei. Porque eu nunca vou conseguir me aproximar depois dele ter estado com você, logo com você. Eu prezo você _demais_ para arriscar perder você também. Covardia de novo? Provavelmente. Mas não muda nada.

_Não muda o fato de que ainda dói._

Não sei se você saber do que eu sinto facilita as coisas. Você sabe, eu te disse. Eu te contei, abri meu coração antes. E ainda assim, você se aproximou e agora ele gosta de você e é tarde demais para eu pensar. Se vocês estão juntos é por minha culpa, eu os apresentei. Inocência, estupidez? Eu não sei. Eu achei que vocês se dariam bem. E eu acertei. Mas eu não esperava isso. Eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar a vencer meu medo e chegar nele, esperava que vocês se tornassem grandes amigos, eu esperava tudo, menos perdê-lo. Eu não acho que você tenha feito por maldade ou sei lá o que. Não acho que tenha sido de propósito. Só aconteceu e eu perdi. E quando você veio me dizer que estava gostando dele demais para recuar, mas que o faria por mim... Como eu poderia te pedir isso? Vocês já tinham se envolvido, já tinham até se beijado. Ele já gostava de você. E eu não poderia ser egoísta assim. Nem com você, nem com ele.

_O pior é que eu não consigo sequer me arrepender disso._

Ele te fez bem. Não me surpreende, sabe? Eu achava mesmo que faria, que seria bom. Te mudou de uma forma que eu olho e só posso me sentir feliz, apesar de toda a dor. Talvez por isso eu tenha saído de cena com tanta resignação. Talvez eu tenha aceitado o papel da criatura sofredora muito facilmente, mas eu não sei ser diferente. Eu devo ter um nível de estupidez surpreendente, isso deve explicar. Ou simplesmente não sei ser egoísta, não saberia lidar com olhares de acusação, de como eu não soube pensar no outros. Eu não sei. Não sei mais o que pensar disso tudo. Só sei que estar com vocês dói e algumas vezes eu só quero fugir para bem longe. Porque eu sei que a solidão e a dor estão me consumindo lenta e vagarosamente e que, em algum momento, eu vou sucumbir. A solidão nunca foi tão presente, nunca preencheu tão completamente cada canto do meu quarto, me sufocando a cada segundo que passa, fazendo com que eu queira chorar sem qualquer motivo. Ah, que estupidez, eu sinto na pele o qual patético isso tudo é. Como será ainda pior quando eu cair. E eu vou cair, eu sei disso, talvez você também saiba, lá no fundo. E eu não quero que você esteja lá para ver. Porque eu não sei quem eu serei nesse momento, o que direi. E mais do que tudo, eu não quero te perder também.

* * *

**Notas finais: ** _Em primeiro lugar: eu sei que tá horrível. Não esperava mesmo que ficasse bom. Eu tô com sono, cansada, estressada e hurt. Eu escrevi essa ficlet pensando no seguinte cenário: Scorpius e Albus amigos há anos e o Albus com uma paixão pelo Scorpius, mas nunca com a coragem de ir em frente. Um belo dia, o James e o Scorpius se apaixonando. Albus fica ali, vendo os dois, sem poder fazer nada. Não sei se faz sentido para vocês, mas faz para mim. Infelizmente, faz muito sentido pra mim._


End file.
